Halloween 4:The Return of Michael Myers
Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers is the fourth installment of the Halloween film series, directed by Dwight H. Little and written by Alan B. McElroy. The central plot focuses on Michael Myers returning home to kill his niece Jamie Lloyd (Danielle Harris), the daughter of Laurie Strode with Dr. Loomis (Donald Pleasence) once more pursuing him. As the title suggests, this film marks the return of Michael Myers, the central villain of Halloween and Halloween II. Michael Myers did not feature in the previous installment Season of the Witch. Initially, John Carpenter and co-producer Debra Hill retired the Michael Myers storyline after the second installment of the series, intending to feature a new Halloween-season related plot every sequel which Halloween III would be the first—Halloween 4 was originally intended to be a ghost story. However, due to the disappointing financial performance of the third film, Halloween 4 reintroduced Michael Myers. Plot Taking place ten years after the first two films, Michael Myers is being transferred to Smith's Grove Sanitarium via ambulance. Upon hearing that he has a niece, he awakens, kills the ambulance driver and makes his way to Haddonfield to find her. Dr. Samuel Loomis (Donald Pleasence), Michael's former psychiatrist, who also survived the explosion 10 years earlier, learns of Michael's escape and resumes his pursuit to try to stop him. He follows Michael to a small gas station and eatery where Loomis finds Michael has killed a mechanic for his clothes, along with a clerk. Michael escapes in a tow truck and causes an explosion, destroying Loomis's car in the process and downing some telephone lines so Loomis is unable to call Haddonfield again to warn them about Michael's escape and upcoming return. Loomis catches a ride to Haddonfield. Meanwhile, in Haddonfield, Jamie Lloyd (Danielle Harris) is living with her foster family, the Carruthers. It is Halloween and Jamie's foster parents, Richard and Darlene are heading out for the night and her foster sister, Rachel (Ellie Cornell) is forced to look after her—causing her to miss her date with her boyfriend Brady (Sasha Jenson). Jamie knows about her uncle Michael, but is unaware that he's the strange man she has been having nightmares about. After school, Rachel takes Jamie to buy ice cream and a Halloween costume. Michael has already arrived in Haddonfield and almost attacks Jamie in the store. That night, Rachel and Jamie trick-or-treat and Michael goes to the electrical substation and murders a worker by throwing him into live high voltage parts, plunging the town into darkness. Dr. Loomis arrives in town and teams up with Ben Meeker (Beau Starr), the new sheriff. Michael single-handedly takes down a police station and slaughters the police force. Later, a group of men form a lynch mob to hunt down Myers. Rachel discovers her boyfriend Brady cheating on her with the Sheriff's daughter, Kelly (Kathleen Kinmont) and loses Jamie. After being chased by Myers, Rachel meets up with Jamie and the girls are found by the Sheriff and Dr. Loomis who warns them about Michael. They take Rachel and Jamie to Sheriff Meeker's house with Kelly and Brady, and a deputy. They lock and board up the house and Loomis departs to look for Michael. With Meeker in the basement awaiting the arrival of the state police, Michael enters the house quietly and undetected, begins to murder everyone. He kills a deputy off-screen and then murders Kelly by impaling her with a shotgun. Then, Rachel discovers the carnage and races upstairs to get Jamie, but she's gone. Then, Brady and Rachel realize they are trapped in the house, and Rachel finds Jamie. Michael appears and struggles with Brady, before crushing his skull in and killing him. Michael then chases Rachel and Jamie up to the attic. They climb through a window onto the roof and Jamie is lowered down safely, but Michael attacks Rachel and knocks her off the roof. Being pursued by Michael, Jamie runs down the street, screaming for help and runs into Dr. Loomis; they take shelter in the school. Michael appears and throws Loomis through a glass door and then chases Jamie through the school. Jamie trips and falls down a flight of stairs. Before Michael can kill his niece, Rachel appears, alive and sprays him in the face with a fire extinguisher. The lynch mob and the state police arrive at the school after hearing the alarm. Four men from the mob agree to take Jamie and Rachel over to the next town in a pick-up truck. Michael has hidden on the underside of the truck; he climbs into the bed of the truck and kills the men, including the driver. Rachel is forced to drive, continuously attempting to throw Michael off. She succeeds in doing so and saying "Die, you son of a bitch!", rams him with the truck, sending him flying into a ditch near an abandoned mine. The police arrive and as Jamie approaches Michael and touches his hand, he rises. The police shoot Michael until he falls down the abandoned mine and is presumed dead. Jamie and Rachel are taken home and Darlene and Richard—who have arrived home—console their traumatized children. Darlene goes upstairs to run Jamie a bath and Jamie dons a clown mask and stabs her foster mother with a pair of scissors (much like young Michael Myers). The film ends with Jamie standing at the top of the stairs with the scissors in her hand, covered in blood, with Dr. Loomis screaming as Richard, Rachel and Sheriff Meeker as they stare in horror. Category:Horror Movies Category:Halloween Movies